The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis (DC) T. Norl., commonly known by the name Cape Daisy and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunny Stephanie’.
The new Osteospermum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor, Bjarne N. Larsen, in Stige, Denmark. The new Osteospermum originated from a cross made in 1999 between Osteospermum ecklonis (DC) T. Norl. variety named ‘Sunny Martha’ (unpatented) and Osteospermum ecklonis (DC) T. Norl. designated ‘2.223.98’ (unpatented). The Inventor selected the new Osteospermum cultivar from the progeny of the above crossing in 2002 on the basis of its inflorescence color and compact, freely branching habit. Plants of the new Osteospermum are upright, compact and have a unique color combination of upper and underside of the rayflorets.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken and propagated during trial production batches in Stige, Denmark, has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in many successive generations.